Redder than Blood
by Derek Volynski
Summary: (I don't Own Darker than Black, Though I wish I did.) This takes off on the last episode of season 1, right before Mow drops the pink chemical thing. Anyway, things transpire.


**A/N: This story is based off near the end, where Mow, the cat, drops the vial of special chemical that knocks the humans out, makes them lose their memory and allergies, but doesn't effect Contractors. I'm basing this story off of right before that, but Mow doesn't look for Lee, but Wong, so he never drops the vial.  
~Xoland the Archmage**

"Lee?" Misaki says, eyes widening from finding out Lee was BK-201, the Black Reaper.

Lee put his hands on the back of his head, trying to fake innocence. Misaki leveled her sidearm at Lee. She walked slowly up to Lee, pulling cuffs out.

Misaki put cuffs around Lee's right wrist, and then Lee shocked her enough to knock her out, but not kill her.

Misaki fell, unconscious, and Lee dragged her behind the nearby building, and then grappled away, with Misaki's body across his shoulders.

Otsuka and Saito ran after Lee, losing sight of him after he grappled away. Saito looked at Otsuka, "We should go back to station, and tell Matsumoto about this."

Saito and Otsuka started walking towards the station paranoid, thinking that BK-201 would appear out of no one and grab one of them.

Lee went to an abandoned underground car lot, which was closed off from above ground. Lee laid Misaki next to one of the pillars, and sat down near there.

-

Misaki woke to pitch black, her eyes unadjusted to the gloomy shadows of the underground parking lot. Misaki's eyes adjusted quickly, and she could see outlines of objects.

Misaki blinked a few times, and see Lee had taken his bulletproof coat off, and sat down about a foot away from her.

He sat, wearing a black tank top and combat-issue pants and belt. His mask was gone, shattered. He looked at Misaki with sad eyes.

"I didn't want you to know I was the Black Reaper, Misaki." Lee said in a quiet voice. Misaki sat up, hearing sadness in his voice.

"Lee….how do you feel sad? Contractors can't feel emotion." Misaki asked, confused. Lee looked down at the ground.

"You're not supposed to know this, but I'm not a contractor. My sister fused with me with her powers back at Heaven's Gate." Lee said.

Misaki furrowed her brow, trying to understand. Lee was suddenly closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"The reason I didn't want you to know is because I have feelings for you, Misaki." Lee whispered.

Misaki's eyes widened, "But I'm part of the police…you're a criminal…we can't be together…" Lee put his finger up to her mouth, silencing her.

"I'm not part of the Syndicate anymore, Misaki. I'm on neutral grounds."

-

Lee walked into the ramen shop he visited frequently. Misaki, Otsuka and Kiko sat at a table near the door, eating various soups.

Lee sat down at the table nearest the kitchen, and ordered 15 bowls of Ramen. Misaki stared at Lee, wondering what he was thinking, feeling right then.

Kiko blushed, her feelings for Lee obvious. Otsuka merely stayed quiet among her friends, not drawing attention to herself.

Oddly enough, all three of them had feelings for Lee. Lee finished his tenth bowl of Ramen, still eating. Misaki stared at Lee, ignoring her food, watching for Lee to do something.

Lee finished his small meal, and stood up, paid for the food, and started to walk towards the door. Lee tripped, and fell.

Lee fell right next to Misaki's table and bumped her chair. Lee got up, "I'm okay." He smiled and left.

Misaki ate the rest of her soup quickly and got up to pay for the three of them. When she got to the counter, she looked in her handbag, and saw a slip of paper that wasn't there before.

She paid, and left. Misaki walked quickly to her car and got in, pulling the note out. 'My place. 1200. Just open the door, I'll be there.' Misaki looked suspiciously at the note,

-

Misaki parked in a nearby parking garage, and walked down the street to where Lee lives. She walked into the yard, and went up the stairs. She walked quietly, not wanting to alert his neighbors or landlord.

Misaki came to the door that said '201'. She raised her hand to knock, a habit, but then lowered her hand and opened the door.

She was wearing her normal blue coat, and under were casual clothes. A red shirt, with no design, and black jeans.

She stepped into a bland room, and Lee was sitting against the wall, staring at the floor. When she entered he stood up.

Lee hugged her, and Misaki froze. She hadn't been hugged in a long time. She slowly wrapped her arms around Lee, deepening the embrace.

Lee kissed Misaki's forehead, causing Misaki's blush to deepen as well. Lee slowly walked Misaki to his bedroom, where they laid down, still embraced.

Lee pulled off his shirt, and took off Misaki's coat. Misaki put her hands on his chest, and laid with him, feeling warm.

Lee wrapped his arms around her, and pulled the covers over both of them. Both Lee and Misaki laid like that, and fell asleep. 


End file.
